Fairytale of New York
by Swordy Rides Again
Summary: Ryo has to go away before Christmas and circumstances may mean he has to spend the holiday with Rose rather than Dee. Understandably neither of them are pleased about this...


**Author's Note – My first Christmas fic in a couple of years, finished just in time. Apologies for any typos etc – it was too late to get it proofed. As for any other errors I suggest using suspension of disbelief. If you've watched Heroes, Prison Break or Lost this year I know it's a skill you'll be exceptionally good at already! **

**Have a wonderful and peaceful Christmas, everyone. **

**Love,**

**~Swordy**

**Fairytale of New York**

At Christmas, all roads lead home _~ Marjorie Holmes, American writer._

_20th December_

"So I'll pick you up at five?"

"Providing the plane's not late, yes."

"It won't be late." Dee's expression resembled that of a petulant child. "I still don't see why you have to go."

Ryo paused from his packing to look at Dee, who was sitting on the bed _looking_ like a petulant child with his arms folding tightly across his chest. He smiled, ever patient with his obstinate lover.

"It's a conference, Dee."

"But why do _you_ have to go?" Dee persisted.

"Because it's about being on the armed response unit and unless you haven't noticed I head up our unit so I guess I was the obvious choice."

Dee ignored the sarcasm. "Yeah, but why does Rose have to go too?"

For the first time since the conversation had begun, Ryo's smile slipped slightly. He didn't particularly relish the thought of spending two days with Berkley Rose for company without Dee banging on about it and making him feel worse. "Rose has to go because the chief had already booked his vacation," he replied calmly, resuming packing his case.

Dee huffed, knowing it was pointless getting annoyed with Ryo. He'd seen his lover's face when he'd been told he had to attend this conference at a hotel just outside Chicago and he didn't want them to part on bad terms. The best he could do would be to keep the apartment straight and Bikky out of trouble until Ryo returned on the twenty third.

An hour later, it was time for Ryo to leave. Dee had balked at being unable to take Ryo to the airport, but was consoled somewhat at the knowledge that he would not be making the journey with Rose.

"You'll ring me when you get there?" he asked, keeping hold of Ryo's case until he exacted a promise from him that he would.

"Of course." Ryo closed the distance between them to take Dee in his arms. They embraced, kissed and then it was time to go. Dee lifted the small case into the trunk of the taxi, kissed Ryo one last time when he was seated and watched as the vehicle drove away, only going back inside when the taillights had disappeared around the corner. Bikky arrived home shortly after, dumping his bag by the front door and kicking his shoes off to create a small obstacle course across the apartment.

"Can't you put your damn stuff away?"

Bikky stopped, realising that Dee hadn't even turned from the TV. A cloud of smoke sat like a halo around his dark head. Even without seeing his face, Bikky knew he was scowling.

"Jeez, who pissed in your pyjamas?" Bikky grumbled as he kicked his sneakers towards his bag. "Ah, wait, I know what's wrong with you. Ryo's gone away with that Berkley Rose, hasn't he?"

"Shut up."

"And Rose is gonna try and get in Ryo's pants…"

"Shut _up_!"

Bikky shook his head and laughed as he made his way through to the kitchen. Dee had certain buttons that were so damn easy to push. He grabbed a can of soda from the refrigerator, kicked it shut and walked back into the living room. Sitting down across from Dee he took a moment to study the other man. Although he wouldn't let an opportunity to tease Dee pass, he was pleased that the detective genuinely hated being apart from Ryo. After all, his father had never batted an eyelid when his mother had disappeared for days on end to God only knew where.

At first, he'd had a hidden agenda encouraging Ryo to ask Dee to move in. He'd figured one good turn deserved another and that Ryo would indulge his every whim because he'd been so agreeable about the two men taking the next step in their relationship. Then he'd realised that he actually _liked_ seeing Ryo happy. Personally he couldn't understand how having Dee around achieved that, but each to his own. Ryo had stepped in just as his life had been about to implode and he knew, despite all his grumblings about his saviour's firm but fair handling, that he owed Ryo everything.

"Tree looks good," Bikky commented.

Dee looked up at the non-sequitur. His gaze followed Bikky's to the impressive evergreen in the corner of the room, decorated in the traditional sense with no particular thought to colour or placement of the ornaments. Ever since Ryo's life had been destroyed by his parents' murder, Christmas had held little joy until Dee had started to bully it back in there. It had started with a tiny Christmas tree the year their shift patterns had clashed, and grown year on year until they had formed their own traditions that had eradicated the ghosts of the past. Decorating the almost too large tree was one of Ryo's favourite parts and he often commented that nothing made him feel so festive as the sight of that tree, _their_ tree filled with ornaments they had chosen and added to each year that held significance for all of them as a family.

"Yeah," Dee replied vaguely, knowing it lost some of its appeal for him when Ryo wasn't around. All he could do was count the days.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryo closed the closet door after unpacking the last of his things. With no more tasks to keep him occupied, he sat down on the bed, his hand smoothing the coverlet as he contemplated the couple of days that lay ahead. Rose had been nothing short of the perfect gentleman so far and none of Ryo's imagined fears – adjoining rooms, small gifts of appreciation – had materialised yet. The bed looked huge; the result of knowing that there would only be him in it each night. He mentally willed the days to pass quickly until his thoughts were interrupted by the phone.

"Hello?"

"Randy, it's Berkley. I'm just about to go down to the bar before dinner and I was wondering if you'd like to join me."

Ryo was glad they were on the phone so Rose couldn't see the colour that caused his cheeks to flush. "Oh, er… I…"

"Some of the other conference participants have arrived and are down there already."

If possible, Ryo blushed even harder knowing he had jumped to conclusions already. "Oh, okay. I'll see you down there?"

"Sure."

Replacing the handset in its cradle, Ryo moved over to the mirror and stared at his reflection. "For God's sake, Ryo, get a grip," he muttered to himself as he smoothed a hand through his hair. "It's just two days."

As he descended the stairs to the ground floor he decided that instead he'd concentrate on the conference and when that wasn't an option, he'd focus on the thought of Christmas, mere days away, when he would be back home with his family. Easy, surely?

Not if Rose could help it.

"I wasn't sure if you preferred red or white so I ordered both," Rose explained with a smile as Ryo's gaze seemed to question the two bottles of wine on the small table the commissioner was seated at.

Ever polite, Ryo didn't have the heart to tell him he'd have rather had a beer. "Red's fine, thank you." He sat down at the table, acutely aware that there was no one else there, aside from the barman who appeared to be trying to straighten his decidedly dubious wig in the mirrored wall behind the bar. "Where are the others?"

He felt increasingly uncomfortable when Rose chuckled. "Is spending time with me really that awful, Randy?"

"No, sir!" he replied hastily, willing himself not to blush, knowing Rose would love that. "I was er, just hoping I might see someone I know."

"Well relax. They've just gone to make sure they're booked in at the restaurant."

True to Rose's word, the room was soon filled with men and women, fellow cops from all over the States. More joined and before long, there was something of a party atmosphere. To his delight, Ryo discovered a friend from his academy days in attendance, giving him the perfect excuse to sit elsewhere at the meal.

Ian Bateman had graduated with Ryo, but had taken a job in Michigan, where his family hailed from. They'd kept in touch for the first few years but as is often the way with far away friends, the letters and phone calls had gotten more sporadic until, Ryo now realised, almost three years had elapsed since they'd last spoken. Ian, a large man with an infectious laugh and a tendency to talk with his hands, told him about his work in narcotics, his marriage to childhood sweetheart Carol and the birth of their two children. When he'd finished speaking about his own situation he enquired about what Ryo had been up to since they'd last spoken.

"Well," Ryo began, "I'm still in New York, moved to the twenty seventh precinct a few years back, now working in homicide."

Ian nodded, smiling around the beer bottle at his lips. "Didn't spot a wedding ring. You still a bachelor boy?"

"No, I'm living with someone."

"And?" Ian's expression became friendly but quizzical. "You're holding out on me, Randy. She's not a stripper or anything, is she?"

Ryo laughed as he shook his head emphatically. "Nothing like that, it's just, well, she's actually a he. In fact, he's my work partner." The reaction to this news was positive so Ryo continued. "His name is Dee and we've been together officially for two years."

"Dee…" Ian looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not Dee Laytner is it?"

It was Ryo's turn to look surprised. "Yes it is. Do you know him?"

"No, but my partner tells these tales about a friend he had at the academy called Dee. Sounds like a hell of a funny guy."

"I hope that's funny in a good way," Ryo teased.

"Oh yeah," Ian replied emphatically. "He says he always regrets losing touch with Dee. Wait 'til he hears I know where he is."

"Shame he isn't here," Ryo remarked. "I'd love to hear some tales about Dee's academy days."

"Oh he is! Or at least he will be soon. He caught a later flight, but he phoned before to say he should be here in an hour or so."

Ryo could feel his smile growing wider. Maybe these two days wouldn't be so bad after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Andrew Kelly was a lot like his partner. He laughed a lot and Ryo quickly realised why Dee had been drawn to make a friend of the man while he was in the academy. Conversely, Kelly had been delighted to find out that Dee was settled and happy.

"Man, there was this guy," he said as they continued their conversation over dinner. "All over Dee like a rash when he found out Dee was bi. Damn… what was his name?"

"JJ, by any chance?" Ryo answered.

"Yeah! Guess you've heard about him, huh?"

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Heard about him? We _work_ with him."

Andrew looked dumbfounded. "Oh my God, he's a stalker!"

"Dee wasn't exactly pleased when he showed up at our precinct," Ryo admitted. "He would jump him at every opportunity – not exactly helpful when Dee was trying to convince me to go out with him."

"Yeah, JJ always had a pretty negative impact on Dee's love life."

The three men were laughing loudly when Berkley Rose wandered over, wine glass in hand. He'd dined with a fellow commissioner but now seemed intent on spending time with Ryo, much to the other man's chagrin. The first thing that was obvious was that Rose had had a lot to drink.

Ryo made the necessary introductions as Rose took a seat beside him. As Andrew had been mid-conversation when Rose had arrived, he carried on regaling them with a story about how he had saved Dee from JJ's clutches for what seemed like the millionth time.

Rose laughed politely. "No offence Randy, but what is it about Dee that makes him so popular?" He shook his head and chuckled, as if it was a private joke.

"Dee's a great guy!" Andrew said before Ryo could respond.

"Sure… if you like that kind of thing."

Andrew was about to snap back a response before he caught Ryo's look of warning and smothered his comment with beer. Ian Bateman also sensed the tension and swiftly changed the subject. Rose stayed for a little longer before rising and announcing that he was heading off to bed. Given the fact that he swayed slightly as he spoke, Ryo agreed that that was a very good idea. Once he'd gone, Andrew practically exploded.

"What the hell was _that_ about?"

Ryo looked slightly awkward. "Rose has something of a bee in his bonnet about the fact that me and Dee are together."

"Damn homophobe," Andrew muttered.

"On the contrary," Ryo replied, "I think I'd rather that was the reason for the way he treats Dee." He knew he'd have to explain although he didn't relish talking about it. "Rose is also bisexual."

"Ah," Ian interjected, putting two and two together and coming up with the four that Ryo seemed reluctant to mention. "He was attracted to you wasn't he?"

"I'm sure he isn't now…" Ryo replied, colouring slightly.

Andrew and Ian exchanged glances before the latter spoke. "So you wouldn't like a couple of guard dogs while you're here?"

Ryo grinned, relieved. "Given it's Christmas, I think 'angels' is more appropriate."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_23rd December_

The days passed quickly and soon, with all the business attended to, the attendees began to depart, eager to be back with their families and friends in time for Christmas. Ryo was no exception and had packed his belongings long before they needed to leave for the airport. He was looking forward to getting home – even the thought of several hours on a plane sitting next to Rose couldn't dampen his spirits.

Overnight the world had turned white and the picturesque scene beyond the doors had Ryo feeling truly festive and eager to get home. He smiled with genuine happiness as Rose approached where he was sitting in the lobby, his bags at his feet. The commissioner smoothed a hand through his impeccably quaffed hair, his expression giving Ryo no clue about what he was about to say next.

"What time is the taxi due?" Ryo asked, surprised not to see one idling outside the hotel entrance.

"Randy…" Rose began, his outstretched hand telling Ryo that he should let him speak. "There's a problem."

"Problem? What kind of problem?"

Rose took a long breath in. "Our flight has been grounded. Technical difficulties so I'm told."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "So we're going to be delayed. Do we know how long so I can ring Dee and tell him when to pick me up?"

"Well, um…" Rose suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Our flight is grounded indefinitely and all other flights are fully booked. The first flight we can get is on the twenty-sixth."

"The _twenty-sixth_? Oh God, tell me you're joking."

"I wish I were, Randy."

_No you don't_, Ryo thought. _And don't tell me you're sorry either._

"I'm really sorry."

For a brief moment Rose thought Ryo was about to hit him. He'd known his detective wouldn't have been pleased by the news, but it was hardly as if _he'd_ broken the damn plane. "I've checked with the hotel and we can keep our rooms until the twenty-sixth. Naturally the precinct will pay for anything you need while you're here."

"Anything?" Ryo asked.

Rose nodded.

"Great. Well I'll start with a couple of beers and a bottle of red wine to my room. I'm going to need a few drinks to break the news to Dee and Bikky that I won't be home for Christmas."

Ryo grabbed his bags and stalked away, not caring how rude he had just been to the man responsible for employing him. Rose was Rose.

It took him a full twenty minutes to pick up the phone and a further five before he could actually dial the number. It rang four times and Ryo briefly found himself hoping that Dee wouldn't be home so he could postpone the agony for a couple more minutes before he got him on his cell phone.

"Hello?"

Damn. There would be no postponing. "Hey, love-"

"Oh hey, Ryo! Man, I can't _wait_ to see you! Drake says I'm driving him crazy, but I've told him he just needs to get laid more and then he'd understand-"

"_Dee_."

It was the tone rather than the volume that told Dee there was something wrong. He didn't say anything, allowing Ryo to continue.

"I've got bad news, Dee."

"Ryo? You're okay aren't you?"

Ryo sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay but there's a problem with our flight."

"It's going to be late? How late?"

He took a deep breath. "About three days?" He expected Dee to swear, but the silence was much, much worse. "I'm so sorry, Dee. Say something?"

He wanted Dee to rant and rave so he could shout back that it wasn't his fault. An argument would distract him from his misery even though he knew ultimately it would only heap on more pain. The famous Laytner temper however showed no sign of appearing.

"I dunno what to say, baby… You can't get another flight?"

"All booked."

"Says Rose?"

"It's true. Not that I think he'd be so despicable, but I double-checked just in case. The first person I spoke to actually laughed when I told them what I wanted so I knew it wasn't a good sign. I'm gonna work at getting a train, but the best I can find at the moment is one that leaves tomorrow morning and has an eight hour layover in Pittsburgh."

"But you've got a room there until the twenty sixth?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think you should stay put until your flight."

Ryo's expression was one of surprise. "Why?"

He heard Dee sigh before he answered. "Because the weather is about to take a turn for the worse and I don't want you busting your balls to get home, only to end up stranded in Pittsburgh. At least if you stay there you've got a room and a bit of company, even if it is Berkley Rose."

"I suppose."

An unhappy silence followed where neither man could think what to say that would make the situation any better. Dee, ever one for shining light into the dark, was first to speak.

"I guess we get to have some wicked phone sex, huh?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_25th December_

Ryo eyed the commissioner and then the wine warily before making a decision and flopping into the seat opposite. After spending most of Christmas Eve alone, drinking and watching old movies in his room to avoid the commissioner Ryo had eventually cracked and decided that even Rose was better than nothing. The hotel had taken pity on their situation and offered them a table at their otherwise fully booked Christmas luncheon.

He forced a smile. "Merry Christmas, Commissioner."

Rose registered the snub. "Merry Christmas, Randy. I am sorry about this you know and if there was anything I could do to make it up to you, you know I would-"

"Maybe we should change the subject," Ryo replied, making a face. Despite Dee's promise of phone sex, Ryo was feeling largely unfulfilled. He'd phoned his lover twice yesterday and found him, well, _distracted_ on both occasions, only able to reach him on his cell rather than at home.

Today he hadn't been able to get Dee or Bikky on the phone at all – it wasn't unusual given the day's traditionally busy schedule – but it was disappointing knowing that he could have done with the moral support _before_ he had to spend any time with Rose. "Okay, you choose," Rose responded.

"Okay…" Ryo studied the glass in his hand as he swirled the wine within. "If we hadn't been here, how would you have been spending Christmas Day?"

Rose nodded thoughtfully, knowing he would never accept such intimate questions from anyone other than Ryo. "Well, I have my regular booking at Tavern on the Green so I dine there with a companion who appreciates good wine and good company. I also usually take a room at the Four Seasons. After all, if you can't indulge yourself with the money I have at Christmas, then when can you do it?"

"Sounds nice," Ryo replied flatly. Wine and circumstance had dulled his sense of decorum. Rose wasn't blind either.

"What do you do then?" The question was issued like a smug challenge.

It was Ryo's turn to look thoughtful. A smile quickly appeared on his face as he recalled some of his fondest memories. "In the morning while Bikky goes to see his girlfriend, Cal, Dee and I go to church and then help out at the orphanage. Then we eat a traditional meal as a family – me, Dee, Bikky and usually Cal. Afterwards we watch DVDs." Ryo chuckled. "Dee normally falls asleep half way through whatever we're watching."

Rose hid his scorn behind his wine glass. He shook his head. "Sounds… interesting."

Ryo scowled. "I know you don't think much of Dee, but I don't expect you to since you don't know anything about him."

Rose held his hands up in a gesture of placation. "Now, Randy, there's no need to get upset. I just find it difficult to accept, I mean, you're _hardly_ well matched. Look at you - you're smart and hardworking and conscientious and -"

"Dee is _all_ those things. What's your next point?"

Rose smiled at his poor, deluded employee. "Randy… it pains me to say this, but don't you realise that men like Dee are only out for themselves? Take today for instance, you said yourself that you haven't been able to get hold of him. How selfish is that?" He paused, before smiling indulgently. "But I understand, and I can't say I blame you."

Honey eyebrows knitted together as Ryo responded, his voice surprisingly calm given his rising anger. "What are you talking about, Berkley?"

"Well, he might not be _my_ type but even I can appreciate that some would find Dee attractive and given that he's probably had plenty of… _experience_" – he emphasised the word to indicate his distaste – "he seems a logical choice to show you the ropes, so to speak."

Ryo stared at the other man for a moment, his mind and expression blank. Frankly he couldn't think of any response that didn't involve his fist connecting with Rose's face. After several seconds, all spent convincing himself that it probably wouldn't be the wisest move, he spoke.

"You think that's what this is about?"

Rose's smile was patronising as he poured wine for them both. "Oh come _on_, Randy. Almost thirty and you've only just worked out you're gay? You've got a lot of time to make up for. Obviously, I wouldn't mind being in Dee's shoes, but I'm a man of my word and while you're… _experimenting_ with him, I won't try anything. However I think it's okay for me to say that I'll be here when you've tired of him and his juvenile ways."

The alcohol was starting to speak now and the consequences of hitting a superior suddenly didn't seem so terrible. Ryo was on his feet, his face flushing at the prospect of what he was about to do. He knew there were others around him, some watching and some not, but nothing impinged on his consciousness – not until a loud crash and a deep, irritated voice broke the spell.

"Goddamned, motherfu-"

The entire room seemed to hush as all attention was drawn to the lobby. Beyond the twinkling Christmas tree standing sentry in the reception area, a man was hastily trying to gather up the contents of the box he had dropped. His clothing was somewhat dishevelled and his hair, heavily dusted with snow, would have been better contained under a hat. His angular face sported an impressive amount of facial hair, over which green eyes blazed furiously.

"Gimme a hand, you simian brat!" he growled, glancing behind him at the boy coming in through the main doors, his blond hair poking out from beneath his baseball cap.

"You're kidding, right?" the youth replied, dumping the bags he was carrying on the floor beside the man, ignoring the disapproving stares of the receptionist. "My arms are dead from carrying all this crap, and you've done nothing but whine like a girl since we set off…"

"A _girl_?" his companion spat, forgetting his recovery mission and standing to tower over the defiant teenager. "You wanna take that back before I kick your ass so hard you'll… what?"

Only Bikky's expression halted his rage. His sheepish face, fixed on a spot over Dee's left shoulder caused the other man to stop, and then turn to see what the boy was looking at. The anger left his expression at once.

"Oh… uh, hey, Ryo."

For a moment Dee expected Ryo's own brand of anger. The older man wasn't prone to histrionics, instead preferring a silent, brooding ire that told those who knew him best that he was seriously pissed off. Dee also knew that Ryo hated making a scene and in fairness, this probably ranked pretty highly on scenarios that he'd rather not have been part of, given an entire restaurant of people, including Berkeley Rose, were watching this interaction with interest.

Suddenly Ryo's initially unreadable expression flooded with warmth and delight. His handsome features lit up as he threw his arms around Dee's neck and embraced him tightly.

"Dee? What the hell's going on? Why are you…? _How_ are you…?"

The dark haired man grinned as they drew apart. "I guess this is the point where I say 'surprise!'"

"Nice one, Captain Obvious," Bikky said, reminding the happy men of his presence. Dee scowled but Ryo looked overjoyed to see the boy he thought of as his own.

"Merry Christmas, Bikky," Ryo said, pulling him into a hug before he could escape.

"Back at ya, Ryo."

The detective could only shake his head in disbelief. "Oh my God… I can't believe it. You two, here! This is fantastic."

Dee scratched the bristles beneath his smile. "Well we figured if you couldn't get home for a family Christmas, we'd bring it to you."

"Uh, sir?" The unconventional family turned to see a hotel employee looking at Dee with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. "Is that your car with the, um, tree sticking out of the sunroof?"

Ryo knew the answer before his partner even opened his mouth to reply. "You brought a _tree_ with you?"

"Not _a_ tree. _Our_ tree." He turned to the man still waiting for an answer. "Thanks for spoiling the surprise, genius."

The man hastily apologised, muttered a request for him to move the car into a designated parking bay and left, deciding now might not be the best time for him to inform this unexpected arrival that bringing a personal Christmas tree into the hotel might be contravening the establishment rules.

Sensing an imminent love-fest Bikky took himself off to the main desk. Once he'd gone, Ryo turned to his lover, still smiling. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Dee Laytner doesn't do half measures," the dark haired man replied with a grin.

"You most certainly don't."

"Sorry about the hobo look," Dee said, running a hand through his unwashed hair. "I've lost track of how many hours we've been driving. Funnily enough it's precisely the same number of hours that I've been trying not to kill Bikky."

Ryo laughed as he shook his head in mock disapproval. "Well I'm genuinely impressed that you didn't."

"It's not exactly gone to plan though, has it? The idea was to get the tree set up in your room and get cleaned up before you saw us."

"Dee it doesn't matter. I just can't believe you've come all this way, for me."

Dee frowned. "Why would I not? Ryo, we're family and I know how much that means to you at Christmas, because it means exactly the same to me."

"Dee…" Ryo stepped forward to embrace his lover, suddenly oblivious to everyone around them.

"Well, this is… _nice_."

Both men turned to be greeted by the sight of Berkley Rose, the older man resplendent in his sharp suit and best sardonic smile.

Dee rolled his eyes. "Oh jeez… This just keeps getting better."

But Ryo would not have this moment spoiled. Straightening up to look Rose full in the face, his dark eyes dared the other man to defy him as he started to speak.

"You know what? This is what I was talking about, commissioner. _This_ is the reason why you'll _always_ lose hands down to Dee."

"Because he brought a _tree_?"

"Because he's _here_."

Rose didn't seem to know what to say to that, and was saved the effort when Bikky approached, his handsome face scrunched into a scowl.

"They haven't got a room free for me. All they've got left is the Presidential Suite and you don't wanna know how much that costs." All eyes fell on Dee. "You didn't think to check that first, _before _we set off?"

Dee managed to respond with a mix of sheepishness and annoyance. "So I'm expected to think of everything now?" His expression then changed to one of resignation. "There goes any chance of quality Dee and Ryo time. Unless of course Bikky has a particular desire to sleep in the car?"

"No chance, bozo."

Ryo could sense things were about to go swiftly downhill, however one look at Rose's smug face gave him the answer he needed.

"Wait, wait. Commissioner, I believe you said that if there was anything you could do to make it up to me, I just needed to ask. I mean, I wouldn't expect the precinct to pay for the Presidential Suite." Ryo's honeyed smile was at odds with the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "You on the other hand, absolutely. You are, after all, a man of your word and you said yourself, if you can't indulge yourself with the money you have at Christmas, then when can you do it?"

Dee and Bikky exchanged amused glances, while sensibly keeping out of this exchange. Both man and boy knew Ryo was more than capable of winning any war with this particular enemy.

Rose, on the other hand, knowing his hubris had been his own undoing had only one thing to say.

"I'll get my credit card."

The End


End file.
